n64dudefandomcom-20200216-history
Chilly
A regular enemy in the Kirby games, Chilly is a snowman-like foe who tries to freeze Kirby. Kirby can get either the Freeze orIce ability from it depending on the game. Physical Appearance Chilly is made of two balls of snow piled on top of each other with a bell hanging around where its neck would be. Its hands are yellow or blue balls attached to the middle of its two segments. Chilly wears a small fez-like hat which is usually blue. It sports big, black eyes with angry-looking eyebrows over them. Other than that, it has no other facial features. In Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land In Chilly's first appearance, it would either stand still or slide around waiting for Kirby to draw near. To attack, it will surround itself with a small snow storm, freezing Kirby if he gets near. Chilly is the only normal enemy that gives the Freeze ability which allows Kirby to mimic Chilly's own blizzard. ''Kirby's Pinball Land Chilly can be found on the middle level of Poppy Bros. Sr.'s stage. He's found toward the top of the middle level, often moving back and forth from both sides of the screen. Each time Kirby hits him, one letter of the word 'WARP STAR' will light up; when all the letters are lit, Chilly will explode and the Warp Star will take his place. If the player chooses to hitch a ride on the star, he/she will return to the course selection screen. Kirby's Dream Course Chilly can be found across various courses. It is a ground based enemy who simply sits there and waits to be rolled over. Striking it gives Kirby the Freeze ability. Kirby's Block Ball Chilly makes a one-time appearance at Stage 7-3. The icy foe requires two hits to be defeated and, once done in, drops a Flip item. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Chilly appears as an enemy. Here, in addition to being able to scoot about, it can also launch icicles into the air to drop on Kirby. Chilly is the Regular enemy and Helper for the Ice ability. Chilly's Helper to Hero appearance has a red bell and green hands, body and hat. In Revenge of the King, Chilly will drop icicles on Kirby much faster than he normally does. Other Games *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' *''Kirby Air Ride'' *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Chilly makes one appearance in the anime. When Dream Land is covered in perpetual Snow by King Dedede's new Ice Dragon Demon Beast, he also created Chilly, who was ordered to kill Kirby. Kirby befriended him not knowing this (though Tiff had her suspicions as always). After a couple of failed attempts at killing the puffball, Chilly placed Kirby onto an icy lake, which he proceeded to break, hoping that either Kirby would freeze to death or drown. Unfortunately, he also fell into the water. Kirby rescued him and allowed him to stay at his house (against the wishes of Torkori). He tried to kill Kirby again here, but something prevented him and he ran away. When Kirby realized this he chased after Chilly, discovering Dedede, Escargoon, and the Ice Dragon, who was revealed to be causing the blizzard. When Dedede ordered the Ice Dragon to kill Chilly, Kirby stepped in and proceeded to fight the dragon, inhaling pieces of a giant snow crystal to become Ice Kirby. The battle soon turned sour for Kirby, as the Ice Dragon was immune to freezing and could only be frozen from the inside. Chilly stole Dedede's snowmobile and helped Kirby defeat the Ice Dragon, which caused the weather to turn back to normal. Chilly began to melt so Kirby placed him on a nearby ice floe, hoping that Chilly would survive. Unfortunately the ice too melted and he passed away, but Tiff believes that he will eventually be revived in the cold northern regions after a snowfall, so he may not truly be gone. Chilly also makes a brief appearance in "The Chill Factor", as one of the ice sculptures the town made. The episode also mentions the Ice Dragon several times. In the Dub (voiced by Kayzie Rogers), Chilly doesn't speak full English (though he can understand the language) and can only speak his name - similar to Pokémon - and he wears a green hat instead of a blue one. Trivia *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards are the only games where Chilly does not wear a golden bell on a red neck-brace. *Strangely enough, Chilly's Kirby's Adventure artwork depicts him with snowy, pointy hands and a visible mouth, but his in-game sprite depicts him with two blue spheres for hands and no mouth. The only game that used the former design was Kirby's Dream Course. *In Kirby Right Back At Ya!, Chilly wears a green hat instead of his normal blue hat, making him resemble his alternate palette in Kirby Super Star. *Chilly's card is #20 on page 3/9. *Chilly's in-game sprite for Kirby Super Star Ultra depicts him with yellow hands, where the official artwork shows blue hands. This could be a reference to his helper form. *Chillys in Kirby's Epic Yarn wear grey hats, not including the giant statue one in the Cozy Cabin stage. In Kirby Super Star (Ultra), the enemy Chillys wear black hats. Artwork Gallery